


【美丽喵】How to Play with your Werewolf

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 当然是守护天节的小肉饼2. 恋人前提3. 有OOC，OOC以及OOC4. furry警告注意避雷，全是个人恶趣味真是抱歉了www
Kudos: 5





	【美丽喵】How to Play with your Werewolf

  
艾默里克·德·博雷尔万万没有想到会在这种情况下遇到埃斯蒂尼安。  
  
这一切都是一场完美的巧合。艾默里克难得独身一人离开伊修加德来格里达尼亚参加会议，他没准备久留，本应当日返回却因为一年一度的守护天节而耽误了行程，不愿连夜回程的他临时下榻森都的旅馆。旅店老板左右吩咐他关好门窗，毕竟每年守护天节都会发生些不可思议的事件，然而艾默里克却以有趣和好奇为由偷偷违背了店老板的吩咐，入夜后也依旧敞开着窗户。森都的夜晚与山城不同，入秋后依旧带有暖意，他正站在窗前呼吸森林的气息时有一个人影纵身一跃蹦到了面前，着落时还不小心碰倒了一盆无辜的花盆。艾默里克睁大眼睛望着人影，嘴张大得几乎可以塞下整个拉诺西亚香橙，与他平日云淡风轻的模样完全不同。  
  
来自伊修加德的高傲龙骑士正站在窗外的高台上，背对着月光而立。他难得的没有穿铠甲，而是身穿简洁轻薄的棉麻衬衫，背后依旧挂着他从不离手的长枪。不过他罕见的休闲打扮并不是艾默里克惊讶的原因，真正让他目瞪口呆无以言表的是取代了精灵细长耳朵的并支棱在龙骑士脑顶的一对不应属于人类的“饰品”。  
  
深夜造访的客人对他的震惊表示不屑，毫不在意地扬扬眉毛，双手交叉别在胸前使劲白了艾默里克一眼：“看什么看，没见过人长耳朵吗。”他头顶着一对不属于人类的巨大银白毛绒耳朵，上挑着眉角，就连纤长翘起的睫毛上都写着疏离与冷淡。艾默里克清了清喉咙，干笑两声，通过微弱的月光打量着他全身，视线很快便越过他的腰直直地看到了他的后背。  
  
我的十二神啊！那可是一条尾巴啊！是真真正正的，会随着呼吸而轻微摇摆的属于狼人族的尾巴！  
  
那时也不知打哪来了勇气，脑袋被一股莫名的冲动击晕，从来都是有勇有谋的艾默里克面对闪着光泽的皮毛突然变得格外莽撞：“请问，我可以摸摸你的尾巴吗？”  
  
艾默里克发誓他看到埃斯蒂尼安的脸颊狠狠地抽了一抽，倘若不是夜深人静不敢大声喧哗，埃斯蒂尼安绝对会一枪戳到艾默里克面前。他还是忍住了，压抑着嗓子让自己听上去很冷静。“当然不可以。”说罢，他利落地翻身跳进窗户里，脚底的肉垫让他的动作悄无声息，那条毛茸茸的巨型尾巴随着他的腰杆一起转了个圈，尾巴尖轻轻扇了艾默里克一个耳光。  
  
“我需要借你的床住一晚上。”埃斯蒂尼安甩掉银色长发上的树叶，毫不见外地坐在了客房里唯一的床铺上：“今晚过后魔法就失效了，现在这样我可不敢在外面瞎溜达。我说了，不要摸尾巴！”他愤怒地转身，从床上窜起来的速度快如闪电，翻身将艾默里克压在下面，长出绒毛与尖爪的手紧紧扼住了他的手腕。他露出犬牙发出威胁的低吼，艾默里克只好将手从他的尾巴毛上撤了回来。

“如果你再这样的话我就不会再客气了。”狼人身上银色的毛发竖起，嘴里发出威胁的嘶吼。  
  
“别生气，我不会再碰了。”艾默里克举起双手投降，可怜巴巴地苦笑着。  
  
埃斯蒂尼安最瞧不得恋人装出这副模样。“怎么这么没出息。”他大声咂舌，松开手让被压在床上的艾默里克重获自由。没过多久，一条毛茸茸的尾巴就主动凑到艾默里克手边，而尾巴的主人则面无表情地盯着墙面，好像这行动只是他无心所为一般。野兽的体温总是高于人类，隔着皮毛也能感受到炙热的温度。此刻埃斯蒂尼安的身体火热得异于平常，尾巴上的毛发与他发色相同，是毫无瑕疵的银白，轻轻摸上去一把蓬松与温暖一同在手心蔓延，很是舒服。  
  
“你是不是应该和我说下这根尾巴和这对耳朵是怎么回事？”一度沉迷于轻抚狼尾的艾默里克抬起头，将自己的关注力从毛绒绒的尾巴尖转移到许久未见面的恋人本身上。  
  
意外长出耳朵和尾巴让埃斯蒂尼安心情很糟，说话更是没好气：“白天路过格里达尼亚时不小心踩碎了一块南瓜饼干，回过神来就变成这样了。”边说着话，他的尾巴边大幅度得四处摇摆，耳朵尖耷拉着，明显心情极差。艾默里克揉了揉他的尾巴尖，心想要搞懂一个狼人内心的想法看来十分容易，尤其对象是平常沉默寡言不善言表的埃斯蒂尼安，现在只要瞅着他的尾巴与耳朵就能把他的心情拿捏得十拿九稳。

“我找游荡在街边的南瓜脑袋打听了下，他说是因为我踩碎什么天杀的小魔精的饼干而受到了惩罚，二十四小时后就会自动解除。”  
  
“这还真是一场灾难。”艾默里克嘴上说得好听，来回抚摸尾巴的手就不那么老实了。他的手指冰凉，贴在狼人的尾巴上如同冰块，当他的手逆着毛发一直摸到尾巴根部的时候，两个人都同时感觉到埃斯蒂尼安啊的身体剧烈地一颤。他立刻把尾巴抽回去，整个人也紧张地后退直到将背贴在墙上，呲着牙摆出防御的姿态。  
  
“埃斯蒂尼安，放轻松。”艾默里克眨眨眼睛，笑容虽然温柔，手却更为大胆地拽住了尾巴根来回揉搓。龙骑士身体一紧张，腰际下意识地向上抬起，臀部也随之提了起来。艾默里克摸得起劲，满足地不住点头：“据说犬科生物的尾巴根部很敏感，看来果然没错。”  
  
还没等埃斯蒂尼安反应过来，后背就已经离开了墙壁被放倒在床上。而艾默里克正从上俯瞰着自己，一只手按着他发软的手腕，眼里带着温柔笑意另一只手却在他尾巴根部与臀部交接处来回抚摸，时轻时重，埃斯蒂尼安的喘息也开始随着他的手劲起此彼伏。“如果让部下们知道行为端正的总长大正在性骚扰狼人，你的面子可就挂不住了。”他嘴上虽不饶人，眼里的愤怒却已经开始退潮，另外的一些感情作为代替品涌到了表面。  
  
“我可不记得伊修加德有律法说不能与自己的恋人有肌肤相亲。”他的脸贴上来，俯身亲吻狼人竖起的耳尖，这是试探能否继续的信号。两只高高立起的狼耳朵紧张地忽闪忽闪，左摇右摆躲闪着他的啄吻。“我们可是有很长时间没见面了。”他凑在他耳边，话语带着微风吹到埃斯蒂尼安耳廓里，调动他浑身的血液加速流动起来，染得双颊上浮现出诱人的浅红。  
  
埃斯蒂尼安咬住嘴唇，与艾默里克四目相对。他张开嘴，试图让喉咙再次发出威胁的嘶吼，可惜此刻的模样与所处位置怎么看都无法与威胁性挂钩。“我现在可是狼人。”他无力地强调：“真亏你敢下手。”  
  
“哦亲爱的埃斯蒂尼安，我有什么不敢的。”他笑出声，手缓慢沿着那条蓬松的尾巴继续上移，指尖触到两腿间的凸起时稍加用力地抵了一下：“难得见面，来点特殊情调不是更好吗？”  
  
耳朵和尾巴，的确是够有情调的。埃斯蒂尼安心想，他稍微抬头，看到窗户还大敞着，一轮圆月正挂在天上看着他们两个。他叹了口气，放松力气让身体彻底平摊在柔软的床铺上。“我说，你好歹把窗户关上。”  
  
艾默里克无动于衷，他哪有功夫起来去关窗户。此刻的总长殿下正专心顺着尾巴不断摸索，试图探寻出狼人身体的秘密。格里达尼亚的夜空晴朗无霾，月亮明亮如镜。银色的月光笔直穿过窗框洒满全屋，将房内的一切都照的清清楚楚，这其中也包括了埃斯蒂尼安的脸庞与已经褪去大半衣物的胸口。他被艾默里克压在床上，双腕动弹不得，尽管总长已经足够温柔但这姿势多少有些不自在。龙骑士依旧死死咬住嘴唇不让自己因为爱抚而发出更多羞耻的声音，但呼吸却不由得随着艾默里克的手指移动而逐渐加重。被摸过的毛发所连接的皮肤都发软发麻，仿佛不再属于他自己。每当艾默里克捏玩那跟粗壮的尾巴根时，他紧致的臀部都会不受控制地扭动一下，腰肢也下意识地向上抬高，只要艾默里克愿意，他随时都可以低下头埋在恋人长出些许兽毛的胸口前。  
  
“就连身体反应都和真正的动物一样了。”明明身高体重都相同，艾默里克却依旧轻轻松松地将他压制在床上，并且仍可以兴趣盎然地欣赏恋人难得流露出的可爱表情。  
  
埃斯蒂尼安正喘得厉害根本没有余裕还嘴，被强制分开的双腿难耐地摩挲着两侧的床单。偏偏他又有个死倔的个性怎么也不愿意主动索取，听艾默里克开他玩笑后睁大眼睛狠狠地瞪着他：“如果不是怕你回去没法工作，我现在就可以用爪子抓伤你的胳膊。”  
  
可惜艾默里克早已习惯了恋人的心口不一，完全没有被龙骑士的狠话所唬到。他稍微松开手俯身亲了亲埃斯蒂尼安的下巴，啄吻让情绪紧张的龙骑士稍微安静下来，纵然他使劲闭着眼睛，喉咙深处却发出满足的咕噜声。艾默里克眨眨眼睛，手沿着胸口的毛发持续下行，越过坚实的小腹与棱角分明的腰际，隔着一层薄布覆盖到腹部之下些微凸起的部位。  
  
敏感部位被触摸的瞬间龙骑士倒吸一口气，本能驱使下他想挣扎，，却无奈于尾巴被人抓住而使不出力气，只能皱着眉头在下面靠扭动进行无谓的反抗。艾默里克看在眼里，非但没有放他一马，还将手探进布料内，一手便足矣掌握住恋人滚烫的欲望。  
  
“呜！”温差让埃斯蒂尼安全身一抖，他还没有张嘴抱怨艾默里克的手就已经放开了欲望，他的指尖继续移动，直到探到双腿间并准确地找到闭合的穴口才停下。手指轻微向穴口处按了一下，埃斯蒂尼安就如同浑身触电一样绷紧了全身。他本能地想把艾默里克的手拨开，却被对方一口吻住了嘴唇。他像是被敌人掌握了要害一样，身子瞬间柔软起来，眯起眼睛享受着唇部的触感。  
  
艾默里克挪开唇，用舌尖轻舔恋人耳朵外侧的绒毛。“你还有什么不满意的吗？”他问。  
  
埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声没再多说话。他扭开脸不愿面对恋人的注视，蓬松柔软的尾巴却老实地凑过来，打着弯的尾尖搭在了艾默里克的手腕上，全然没有了先前的气势。  
  
得到许可后艾默里克没再客气，他弯下腰整个人覆在了恋人身上。他的唇从脖颈落下一直吻到锁骨，再游离到胸口与腹部。埃斯蒂尼安本能地深吸一口气到底还是忍不住呻吟了起来，咬住下嘴唇的犬牙稍微用力，一丝血腥味弥漫在空气中。  
  
“小心点。”艾默里克重新叼住恋人的唇，轻声说道：“如果疼的话可以咬我的肩膀。”他声音轻柔，仿佛在黑暗中涌动的涓流，看似平缓却暗潮汹涌，随时会将埃斯蒂尼安覆倒。随着他的亲吻与爱抚，怀里的男人终于不再抗拒，臀部慢腾腾地抬起双腿向两侧分开，露出暗藏深处的穴口。  
  
当艾默里克的分身抵在后穴入口上时他发出一声羞愤的嘶嘶声，重获自由的双手搭在恋人的后背。狼人的体温比普通人类高得多，就算是临时狼人的内壁也灼热的厉害，仅是塞进去一个开头艾默里克就被里面的高温冲昏了头脑。他顶着几乎要被融化的温度用前端按摩着入口的褶皱，一只手拖住埃斯蒂尼安的后腰加以固定以免因挣扎而弄伤彼此。  
  
此时埃斯蒂尼安的头已经埋在恋人的胸前，双臂紧紧抱住他的后背自顾自地大口喘气。两颗尖利的犬牙贴在艾默里克的脖子边，热气从口腔喷出。他几次因为下面的进攻疼得想咬下去却还是收了回来，象征性的用脖子蹭了蹭他的侧脸。  
  
“我们有多久没做过了。”艾默里克亲昵地吻着他的耳朵根：“我都怕弄伤你了。”  
  
“这种事，我怎么可能记得。”埃斯蒂尼安低声抱怨，他身体弓起，双眼紧闭，呼吸粗重，胸膛起伏，倘若不是看他潮红的脸颊和翘起的尾巴还真以为他正在遭受什么酷刑呢。隐秘的穴口随着艾默里克缓慢的抽插闭合扩张，徐缓的动作没持续多久艾默里克突然抬起他的腰杆，将他整个人抱在怀里，原本只是在入口摸索的分身顺势向深处进发，毫无阻碍地全数捅进埃斯蒂尼安的甬道深处。  
  
身体被异物入侵的那一瞬间埃斯蒂尼安差点咬到自己的舌头。他张着嘴几乎忘记了如何呼吸，汗水顺着头发流了出来，落在他胸前银白的鬃毛上。他的身体像一颗被人从中劈开的竹子，滚烫的，让人无法抗拒的楔子钉入他的身躯里。巨大力量的侵入使肉壁被挤压，被分离到极限，他的眼中不受控制地闪过泪花，发出声音的双唇也在微微颤抖。  
  
“慢、慢点啊！”  
  
艾默里克探头去啃他的嘴唇，他的舌尖划过狼人的尖齿，浓烈的血腥味在彼此口中扩散开来。艾默里克闭着眼睛，全神贯注享受着这具身体所带来的喜悦与快感。尽管内里真的很紧，紧到让他发疼也仍然美好得放入天国。恋人身体的内侧滚烫而紧致，呼吸中浸满罪恶的甘甜，和他记忆中一模一样。他咬住牙忍住痛苦，在确保不会弄伤埃斯蒂尼安的基础上轻缓地向外抽出，又平稳地顶进去。他感觉拥挤在分身周围的内壁正在力量的迫使下不自然地分离、闭合，反反覆覆。  
  
情欲上来后，淫秽的粘液开始沿着分身的抽插而渗出穴口。疼痛早已被快感取而代之，腰后那条尾巴便开始急躁地甩来甩去，似乎代替了口舌在催促恋人继续展开进攻。“你不要变回去比较好，这尾巴可比你的嘴诚实多了。”艾默里克边稍微加快抽插的速度边打趣道，却换来埃斯蒂尼安声腻人的呻吟与一个不屑的白眼。  
  
月光渐渐暗淡下去，阴影遮住了埃斯蒂尼安的脸庞。每次进攻他那粗大的毛尾巴都会慌乱地翘起，他们的内部紧紧相连，身体相贴，仿佛生来便属于彼此。正好摩擦到最深处某个隐蔽的凸起时埃斯蒂尼安的腰突然绷紧，失去平衡的身体一下撞进了艾默里克的怀里。他尾巴翘得老高，毛发直直的竖起来，内壁痉挛的时候全身都在抖动。高潮的同时他终于还是张开嘴咬在了艾默里克的肩上，那里肯定被咬流血了。艾默里克却看上去毫不在乎，他甚至感觉不到肩头的刺痛，只是用力地抱紧怀中的恋人仿佛要将他融入肋骨里。  
  
激情过后他们躺平在床上，敞开的窗户外已经看不到月亮。艾默里克的兴趣从尾巴转移到了头上，专注地轻轻啃咬恋人的尖耳朵，而当事人埃斯蒂尼安仿佛毫无意见似得一言不吭，任凭对方玩弄自己的狼耳。他侧着身，头颅低下，正好埋在艾默里克的怀里。  
  
“其实我很好奇你是怎么知道我在格里达尼亚的。”经过很长时间的亲吻啄咬后，艾默里克问道：“这次的出行除了少数骑士外，无人所知。”  
  
“嗯......”埃斯蒂尼安不情愿地睁开眼，他来到房间时本来已经是深夜，又被狠狠折腾一通，现在已经累得手指头都动弹不得。他打了个哈欠，抽抽鼻子，把整张脸都埋在阴影处后才轻声回答道：“狼人的嗅觉，比我想象中，要好很多......你身上的味道，很好认......”

艾默里克看不到埃斯蒂尼安的脸庞，只见那对毛茸茸的尖耳朵柔软的下垂伏贴，尖部的绒毛抚在胸前，痒得他不由得发笑。  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
